The Suitcase Kid
The Suitcase Kid is a children's novel written by Jacqueline Wilson and illustrated by Nick Sharratt. The story focuses upon a young girl caught between her warring parents' bitter divorce, and the determination the girl has to get her parents back together, as is common amongst children whose parents are divorcing. However, as the young girl proceeds, she realises that she has to accept that her parents will not reunite and that she must move on like they did. Plot Andrea, known as Andy in the story, is a tall, awkward ten-year-old whose parents have recently divorced, much to her dismay,her dad wants her to live with him and her mum wants her to live with her! Her mother remarries Bill, who Andy takes a very strong dislike to, as well as his other three children (especially Katie, a girl her own age but is five days older). Her father remarries Carrie, who has twins Zen and Crystal and is pregnant with her dad's new baby. Andy doesn't mind Carrie and her kids as much as Bill and his, but she still wishes she could have her dad to herself. Throughout the book, Andy wishes that her parents would get back together and move back into their little house called Mulberry Cottage. Andy loses focus at school, getting poorer results, and loses touch with her previous best friend. As she becomes more and more isolated, she draws support from her spotted Sylvanian Families rabbit, Radish, often playing imaginary games with her. One day she finds a secret garden with mulberries growing in it, and she begins to go there after school. She accidentally drops Radish down a tree and can't get her out. Andy runs away in the middle of the night to get Radish. Her parents are distraught but soon find her. Andy insists that she must go and retrieve Radish, and they meet the owners of the garden, Mr and Mrs Peters, who soon befriend Andy, acting as honorary grandparents. She makes new friends and they are friendly giving kind gifts. By the end of the book, Andy has befriended her step-siblings, (including Zoe, her father and Carrie's new baby daughter) and accepted that her parents are not getting back together. Characters * Andy - A 10-year-old girl whose parents split up. She spends one week with Mum's family and one week with Dad's. * Radish - Andy's beloved Sylvanian family rabbit who she can talk to about problems. * Mum (Carol) - Andrea's mother. * Dad (Simon) - Andrea's father. * Bill (The Baboon or Un-Uncle Bill) - Andy's mother's new partner, painter and decorator. * Graham - Bill's shy son from a previous marriage and Andy's new mate. * Paula - Bill's outgoing daughter from his previous marriage. * Katie - Bill's sly and spoiled youngest daughter from his previous marriage. * Carrie - Andrea's father's new partner and dreamy hippie. * Zen and Crystal - Carrie's five-year-old twins from a previous marriage. * Aileen - An old friend of Andy from whom she has drifted apart since the divorce. * Fiona - A girl whom Aileen becomes friendly with Andy. * Miss Maynard - The headmistress of Andy's school. * Mr Roberts - The owner of a sweet shop that Andy, Graham and Katie visit at the weekends. * Mr and Mrs Peters - A kind elderly couple whom Andy befriends toward the end of the book. * 'Zoe '(originally Ethal) - The new born daughter of Andy's father and Carrie, born at the end of the book, whom Andy takes a shine to. References in other Jacqueline Wilson books "The Suitcase Kid" is mentioned in two other novels by Jacqueline Wilson. In Girls Out Late, Russell tells Ellie that after his parents divorce he used to spend one week with his mum, and one week with his dad. Ellie says that she once read a book about a girl like that. In Clean Break the protagonist Em and her friend Jenny discuss a book called "Piggy in the Middle" by Jenna Williams, that has a plotline almost identical to that of "The Suitcase Kid", except that the toy is not a rabbit called Radish but, in fact, a pig called Turnip. Category:Novels